Alphabet
by hoppip
Summary: A series of pokeshippy one-shots and drabbles based on the alphabet. Chapter 1: A for Ambiguous
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello peoples. It has been a long time. I just found out that there's Word on my grandma's computer. Shocking isn't it? My vacation so far has been...amazing. You don't get to play Mahjong and cards at home everyday, well I don't. So...here I am, in China, updating...hehe. I will continue my other stories, promise, but I suddenly have the inspiration to write my own alphabet challenge, which I'll probably update once a week. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Here's the first installment, enjoy!

* * *

**Ambiguous**

_adjective._ open to or having several possible meanings or interpretation.

* * *

He was back. Where? Home.

It has been ages since he has seen his mother. She wasn't what you call lonely, but she always awaited her son's return. It has been the longest he has been away. His mother greeted him with teary eyes and a wet kiss on his tanned cheeks. It was overwhelming. Ash Ketchum is a momma's boy, and the world knew it.

Delia wasn't the only one who anticipated to greet him. There was a bunch of people. Professor Oak was there, feeding everyone with his broad knowledge.

_Smile._

His grandson Gary came towards Ash with gleaming eyes. He brought out the half of their symbolic pokeball. They chatted for a while. Ash wasn't a hundred percent listening, only catching bits of how Gary is topping the charts for young researchers. But of course, gloating about his fans was never left out.

_Smile._

May came along with Drew. The two seemed closer together. There was another brief conversation that he wasn't paying attention to, but this time, it was about how they discovered new coordinating skills and are going to roam the industry together.

_Smile._

Dawn came twirling by in a new designer dress. There came another depressing conversation for Ash. Dawn talked about how she started her own clothing line called "Diamonds ad Pearls", which was quite successful. But she still hasn't given up on coordinating.

_Smile? _

He couldn't smile anymore. Everyone was going their own ways, successful and happy. And there was him. At age ten, he set his goal on becoming the Pokemon Master. Years passed by, and just when he felt he had hope, everything came crashing down. It was like he was climbing a ladder, and just when climbs to the top, he tumbles down all the way to the bottom. He had lost hope. Even though everyone cheered him on, it only gave him false hope. Ash Ketchum is known as the the boy with strong spirits. But now, he's a young man, and his spirits have withered. There was something that he needed to bring him back up.

"Hey Ash." A tall, tanned man with squinty eyes said as he put his hand own his friend's shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Ash said, surprised at his presense. The dark man chuckled lightly, shook his head, and opened his mouth to say something. But he saw that something was wrong and decided to see what's up.

"So...how are you enjoying the party?"

"Hmm. Say...Brocko...what brings you here? I thought you just got married. Been expecting you to be on your honeymoon." His voice cracked.

"Ahh...Suzie and I decided to go on a cruise in the Orange Islands. The ticket is for next Monday."

"I see..." Trailing off, not completely into the conversatiion.

"She's outside. I told her to come in, but she said that she's going to stay outside." Brock said. _Know-it-all._

"What? Who? What are you talking about? Who's outside?" Choking on his own spit, Ash stared at his long-time friend, wide-eyed.

Again with a dark chuckle, Brock replied, "You know who." And merged into the sea of people.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash realized who Brock was talking about. His heart thumped, he could hear it. Not caring about his surroundings, he shoved the people in his way and ran out the door. Professor Oak's lab was huge, but he knew where she was. There was only one place.

"Mist."

_Huff huff._

"Ash! How did you know I was here?" She was surprised. Her sudden jerk in the head allowed her ponytail to swoosh in the cool, evening air.

"Where else could you be? I know you like it here by the water."

"Humph. I knew you knew that. But it's so dark. I don't see how you can see me." She said, standing up to meet her friend.

"I can cuz I -" He stopped talking. _Dumbstruck._

She walked briskly towards him, not caring how horrified he looked under the moonlight. She jabbed her pointing finger into his chest and pushed him backwords with it.

"Why hello Mister Pokemon Master. Nice to see you again! Why are you here? Why aren't you enjoying your party? You always do. You go off travelling, do a bunch of stuff, enter a league, lose, and come back, and we throw a party for you. During all that, you don't even take the time to even call me! Ha! Best friends? Best friends at least call each other once in a while!" Misty's finger was still in Ash's chest, but they weren't going any further. Ash's back was crashed against the mansion wall. But Misty continued her rant.

"Sometimes I just want you to call me. Because I want to know, I want to know if you're..." her thundering voice suddenly became very soft, "safe." She dropped her finger from Ash and let her arm drop to her side. Her head dropped with it, staring at the ground. Ash opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, Misty's hands balled up into firm fists as she raised her head to the young man who was once shorter than her. Her aqua blue eyes gleamed with anger, which were so clear under the moonlight.

"You know what? You're useless! We put all our hope in you, but you just fall back again and again. I don't even see the point in throwing you a party because you failed."

"I know, I'm useless."

"What do you mean you're useless? Your mom, your friends...me...we all want you to become the best. You can't go around saying you're useless. You gotta show em' what you got." He smiled at that. It was Misty Waterflower he's talking to. She's bound to talk some sense out of him. Being depressed the entire evening wasn't the key. He needed something else besides praise and pity.

"So, do you forgive me Mist? For everything?" He asked. Misty couldn't help but smile at the childish face that was so endearing.

"Who can stay mad at you Ash?"

"Well, no one. Not even the hot-headed girl who comes to a party in a t-shirt and shorts."

That moment, something amazing happened. Something that Ash couldn't interperet. One might call it sweet, some may call it disgusting, and others would ignore it. Maybe, it was just ambiguous.

* * *

That's it for "A". Please tell me what you think. And again, I'm always open to suggestions.


	2. Badges

**Author's note: **Hey hey! I'm on vacation while on vacation. Neat isn't it? Right now I'm in Mongolia, just finished horseback riding. It was my first time and it sure was exciting (my butt hurts though). I'm going home soon, my home in China that is so I'm probably going to update more often then. But I promised that I'll update this at least once a week so yeah. . .here it is. . .

* * *

**Badges**

_noun. _a special or distinctive mark or token worn as a sign of achievement

* * *

"Pikapal! Shall we sing another song about the badge we just won?" A voice came loud and clear from the Ilex Forest. Following it, came a low and irritated mumble that hummed through the dark woods.

"Pi-pikapi!" Pikachu chirped innocently answered to his master's positive but somehow annoying question. Satisfied with the answer, the young boy started his happy little tune.

Under the glistening moonlight, the random and off-key song rang through the trees, sending hoothoots and noctowls fluttering away to escape the torture. The loud "_la_'s" and "_pika_'s" did not only send the pokemon that inhabited in the forest into the brink of killing themselves, but also angered one of the young trainer's companion.

"Will you shut up?" She screeched, sending more pokemon fleeing for their lives. The boy and his pikachu flinched and instantly stopped what they call _singing_.

"Aw come on Mist! We were just having some fun! I don't get to celebrate every day for getting a new badge. Singing is the only way since we're stuck in the forest at night."

"Oh please Ash. First of all, you _don't _earn a badge everyday. Second, Mew, your singing is horrid! Third, it's your fault that we're actually lost! I mean, it's so dark! How are we supposed to get out of this place?" Misty raised her arms and plopped them to her side to emphasize that she was distressed at the fact that they were lost, again. Travelling with Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master in the making, has gotten her lost and over her head for at least a few hundred times.

"Ehe. But you gotta admit, the Hive badge is quite awesome." Ash raised raised his arm and scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"Aiya! I knew I should have went with Gary! At least he's got a hoothoot! How am I supposed to get through with all the bug pokemon?" As soon as she said that, she knew that she went over the line.

"Oh great! Now even Gary's better than me! What am _I_ supposed to do? Go catch a hoothoot?" Ash was furious. No one was to judge him with Gary the jerk. Misty felt bad, but Ash argueing with her just made her want to scream at him more.

"Now now guys. There's no need to fight over something like this. I'm sure that Misty didn't mean what she said. And I'm sure that we'll get out of this mess, like always." Brock came to the rescue before Misty could say something else. The two young trainers turned away from each other and simultaneously let out a "humph" before crossing their arms to their chests. Pikachu and Brock only prayed that the night would go peacefully.

Secretly, Ash was feeling quite uneasy. It seemed that his best friend, the girl he had met on the first day of his journey, did not care about if he had won a badge or not. The queezy feeling in his stomach only allowed him to let out a tiny whisper that no one but himself could hear.

"Don't worry Mist. One day, you will be proud of me."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh Misty! I'm ba-ack!" Came a raspy voice that thundered through the Cerulean Gym. Hearing the familiar voice, the redheaded gymleader rose from the pool and ran to the front door without bothering to wrap around a towel.

As soon as she saw him, she eagerly ran up to the grown up man. It took a bit of effort for her to restrain herself from hugging her friend.

"Well well well. Ash Ketchum. What brings you here to this little gym of mine?"

"Come on Mist! You know that I couldn't come all these years cuz I was travelling. Please don't hate me." He flushed at what his friend was wearing; a simple sky blue bikini that showed off her curves.

"Sure sure, travel travel. Yadda yadda." She said irritately as she rolled her eyes. Ash flinched at her sarcastic and uncaring words, fearing that her mallet had been updated to the 4.82 version, waiting to send him to his doom. On the other hand, he felt his anger boiling up.

"You don't miss me do you? After all these years, you're glad that I was gone! You couldn't be more happier when you got your friggen bike back! All this time I was thinking of you. I won 999 badges just to make you proud!" He stopped to catch his breath as he watched Misty's eyes widen.

"A-ash. I-I-"

"Don't you go all 'Ash' on me missy! I'm not done here. Ya know, I loved that bike of yours. You know why? Cuz that's how you actually stuck with me through all those times! But when you talk about how I owe you, it hurts, right in the heart! I loved travelling with you, it wasn't like being with May or Dawn, or any of the other girls. You were special! Now you're all 'yadda' on me, like you don't care, what do-mmm!" He couldn't finish what he was saying. There was something soft that plunged onto his mouth, which made his body shudder with shock and excitement. Just as he realized that Misty was kissing him, she broke it off, licking her rosy lips.

"My, Ash, you sure talk a lot. You're an idiot, of course I missed you." She said before she pulled the stunned young man into another kiss.

She broke off again and watched Ash's expression in amusement. "999 badges just to make me proud eh? Pretty impressive Ketchum."

This time, it wasn't Misty who made the move. Ash snaked his toned arms around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. This time, there was more passion. To them, it felt like centuries before they broke apart for air.

"999 badges. Boy you are an idiot, but you're my idiot."

* * *

Well, "B"'s done. I'm thinking that I'm probably going to make the next chapter more serious with more romance in it. The first too were more lighthearted. Tell me what you think and please leave a review. Suggestions are always welcome, seriously.


End file.
